cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Branches of Yggdrasil Pact
Category:Defunct Treaties "The Branches of Yggdrasil Pact" is a MDP between the Siberian Tiger Alliance and Valhalla. The Pact was effective upon signing, 3 August 2007 but became ineffective due to cancelletion by STA on the 6th October 2007. The Branches of Yggdrasil Pact Preamble The Siberian Tiger Alliance (hereby referred to as STA) and Valhalla, Confirming the desire to live in peace with all participating peoples and governments, and desiring to strengthen the bonds between their respective alliances. Declaring their agreement, publicly and formally, to defend themselves against external armed attacks. Giving knowledge to any potential aggressor that attacks would be met with firm resistance and neither alliance stands alone. Have agreed as follows: Article I The two respective parties are restricted from participating in any act of harmful intent towards each other, individually or jointly with other powers. Article II STA and Valhalla will remain in open discussion if a third party has the potential to harm either signatory. Suitable measures will be taken to develop and maintain the appropriate means to deter such attacks and, if necessary, both parties will stand together to deter armed attacks through military action. Article III STA and Valhalla recognize that an armed attack on either party’s nations and/or territories under administrative authority at the time of the attack, is detrimental to the peace of both alliances. The assisting party is obligated to meet the common danger in accordance to its charter/constitutional process. The signatories are not obliged to offer assistance should either signatory alliance become involved in a conflict via a treaty with a third party. Either signatory alliance may offer assistance in such an event but any assistance would be voluntary. Article IV The signatories will refrain from any intelligence gathering or active intelligence operation, including but not limited to obtaining information from private forums, IRC channels, or through the use of former or current members of the other. Each signatory shall provide to the other any knowledge of said intelligence or active operations made by any third party. Article V STA and Valhalla pledge to develop a system whereby the members of each party may request aid during peacetime. Both Parties recognize that neither party is obligated to provide said aid, but will take such steps as are prudent and in keeping with the spirit of this treaty. Article VI This Treaty shall be ratified by the Siberian Tiger Alliance and Valhalla in accordance with their respective constitutional processes and will come into force when announcements of ratification has been made via public announcement on the Cybernations Forums. Upon ratification this treaty is enacted for a period of one hundred and eighty (180) days, at which time it shall be subject to renewal, or until it is terminated by either signatory. Should either party decide it is not in their interests to retain this treaty, be it during the renewal period or at any other time; the signatories shall still be subject to the terms of the treaty for a period of fifteen (15) days. Violations of this agreement are grounds for dissolution of this agreement without prior notice. Signed for the Siberian Tiger Alliance: Crown Prince Mishka of Tygaland - Supreme Chancellor Rocco31fb of Nation of Rawk - Chancellor Consilium Tigris: Moridin of Arafel Lammoth of Condatis Nicky Firenight of Zulchep Dirol of The Jin Dynasty Lord Gideon of The Pancake Kingdom Signed for Valhalla: noWedge, Regent Vaylen, Vice Regent Uhtred, Emissary Anchova, Marshal broadbeans, Chancellor ChefJoe, Security Consul Signed upon the 3rd of August 2007.